Bitter yet sweet, how ironic
by BitterSweet3
Summary: *Present Time Fiction* With me is it ever your typical Mary Sue? So- yes, this is a self insert (I deserve some credit-- ad maybe people will use me in their stories) But also-- I add a new boy into the mix. Boarding school's never been this much fun.
1. Prologue

((Bitter yet sweet. How ironic.)) ((By Bittersweet))  
  
Note from the Author: OK, I know I'm breaking so many rules here, number one it's present time, number two, it's a self insert (and my first ever thank you very much) But I'd just like to see where it's going. Thanks!  
  
Boarding school, an open ticket to staying out late and drinking until you're blue in the face, the all- American reject's dream. There's an abundance of drugs and alcohol, and of course the STD's spread throughout the campus like wildfire, throughout the mainstream of teens that try to fill each empty place in their heart with a physical relation, a fling. However, the fruit of this entire nebulous behavior is also one of the most prestigious school's in America, amongst the boarding schools famed and finest.  
  
How I ended up here, I'll never know. I hail from Connecticut, and I suppose I should consider myself lucky that it's not much of a trip to get back home for holidays unlike some other kids here, but all the same I miss it. I guess by sending me here my parent's thought they would straighten me out, turn me into a proper young lady, and I guess to a certain degree I've become at least somewhat saner. I guess all the same it's like, we've created our own prisons, and now we have to exist in them.  
  
I love people watching, I love like, imagining what all of these people are thinking right now, why they're here, what they did wrong, or if they want to actually be here. I do most of my people watching while I'm doing my homework, because I'm so accessible to everyone while I sit under the shade of the school tree every after noon.  
  
People greet me from all angles, shouting their hello's to me in every possible manner. It's kind of awkward sometimes having a name as common as mine however, because when people shout their hellos to another Sarah, like Sarah Jacob's, I lose it. I hate how perfect her name sounds when people say it, I hate how perfect she looks, and I hate how she's miss fucking perfect, period. Sometimes I see her and Jack walking along the lawn of the school, holding hands. It makes me want to honestly stab myself repeatedly in the head, with a herring.  
  
Sometimes as they walk Jack will glance over my way and smile, or say hello, and I forget my name. When I'm around him, my whole body knows it, it trembles and shakes and I lose myself in his words. "Hello." It's like I notice the little things, like the collar of his shirt not being straight, or the fact that he doesn't come from a lot of money, or the way his lips move when he talks, and it's beautiful.  
  
And here I am. Sitting under my tree. Watching the only boy for me, holding hands with the only girl for him. And it sucks.  
  
And for the record: I do not believe in atoms. 


	2. Boy in a band

[Bitter yet sweet, how ironic] [by bittersweet]  
  
Disclaimer: I own me. almost. But I do actually own Dustin. I don't own Jack or Sarah. Although someday, I hope to own Jack! Newsies in general...all Disney.  
  
  
  
It was a warm mid-morning in March, just as the birds were beginning to sing their sanguine song and the tree's blossomed vibrant colors of green and pink. My back against the bark of the School tree was trusty and strong, and I leaned against it while doing my Chemistry.  
  
I was people watching as usual, watching new people enter and leave the school in a series of expensive cars, some parked in the parking lot, some just left their cars at the sidewalk. I always enjoyed watching the parents go in for their children, because when they were walking out, you could pick out each feature and how they looked so similar. However it was difficult sometimes upon comparing some children to some parents, but I guess when you see an Asian with a Caucasian, it's either their nanny or their adopted. Who has a nanny at this age anyway?  
  
Just as the usual jumble thoughts clamored my mind, I heard a familiar voice from behind my shoulder. And just as I turned around, he was sitting beside me, his back against the tree with mine.  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine," he said taking my chemistry book and checking over my work.  
  
I never knew what to say around him, "Jack, hey," was all I could muster.  
  
"Listen, a few of us are going to go party by the lake tonight, you in?"  
  
It's like an alarm was going off in my head, "Yeah, definitely." I tried to sound mature.  
  
"Alrighty," he smiled and gave me back my book as he began to stand, "I'll come get you tonight at around 7. Bring your bathing suit."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you then," I said smiling.  
  
"Oh," he stopped himself, as he was about to leave, "number 17's wrong, check your math." And with a wink, he was gone.  
  
I sighed loudly, he said he'd pick me up at 7. I wondered if this was a date, before I remembered that he had his own Sarah. Shoot.  
  
Just as these thoughts entered and left my mind, a new car entered the campus. It was teal-blue. I couldn't read what kind of car it was, but the only word that entered my mind was. crap. I could make out 2 dice hanging on the rearview mirror, and cow skin seats. But then the car pulled into the parking lot, and parked in the principals Parking Space.  
  
Shocked as I was by knowing that that most certainly wasn't the principal, everything I ever knew dripped out of my earlobes and I fell in love right then and there. As he stepped out of the car, I felt weightless. From as far away as I was, I could see his piercing blue eyes, explaining why the sky was gray that day, all the blue was trapped in his eyes. As he walked he threw his bag over his shoulder, which clearly held a guitar inside, and it was covered completely in patches from various bands. He looked like a boy in a band; he had a unique sense of style, and wasn't built like your typical jock. He walked with confidence, one hand in his pocket and the other running it's fingers through his chocolate- colored shaggy brown hair.  
  
I pretended to do my chemistry work as he approached, until I felt his shadow hovering above me, he smiled.  
  
"Hi," he offered his voice colorful and perfect.  
  
"Oh, hi," I pretended not to be nearly as intrigued as I truthfully was.  
  
He smiled again, each tooth in perfect alignment to the one adjacent. "Listen babe, could you be as kind to point me out to the Main Office?"  
  
"So you're new, huh?"  
  
"Haven't seen me around here have you?" he challenged me.  
  
"No, I think I'd remember someone with eyes as blue as yours." I flirted shamelessly.  
  
He gaped his eyes wider, being silly, yet all the same charming. "Well, they send boys like me to school's like this to meet girls like you." He winked and squatted in front of me. "Now, I didn't catch your name," he started then remembered he had no clue who I was.  
  
"Sarah," I smiled holding out my hand to him.  
  
"Dustin," he smiled back and spotted my lemon cookies. He grabbed one quickly, the last one. And ate it, "Bitter," he said shaking his head.  
  
I giggled, "The office is right up those stairs and through the big doors, first room on your left."  
  
He smiled back, "Bitter, yet sweet," he said looking into my eyes, and placed his hand on my chin, "How ironic."  
  
And he disappeared behind the big oak doors of the school, his guitar lingering behind him.  
  
----------------------------- And for the record- I have a bloody nose!  
  
xoxo, bittersweet 


End file.
